Secret Valentine
by Squeeker84
Summary: Bella always feels left out when it comes to relationships. When she gets a note from her "Secret Valentine" will her life come together? Based off of the song "Secret Valentine" by, We the Kings.


**This is my second one-shot based off of the song "Secret Valentine" by We the Kings. Stefanie Meyer owns Twilight and We the Kings own the song and lyrics to "Secret Valentine". Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Bpov **

Today was the day of the Senior class's Valentine's Day dance and also the day that they hand out carnations. Very, very sappy, I know, but there was a part of me that was hoping that my secret valentine would let me know that he's out there. My friends, Alice and Rosalie, were so happy excepting flowers from Emmett and Jasper, their boyfriends, and were so excited about what they were going to wear to the dance, doing their hair, and putting on make-up. Of course I felt like a third wheel…as usual.

"Come on Bella, lighten up! They're passing out the carnations in homeroom, and I have a felling your secret valentine will send you one!" Alice chirped, being her usually perky self.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Bella, I can sense these things. Now, come on! Let's get to homeroom."

As we walked into home room, I bumped into someone, and my books fell onto the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said. I looked up to see Edward Cullen, quarterback of the football team, and Homecoming King.

"No, it's fine. Really." He gave me a crooked smile that took my breath away.

After that moment, I went back to my seat and the started passing out the flowers. There were several handed out to pretty cheerleaders, preppy snobs, and surprisingly the occasionally nerd. I got a few from Mike, my personal stalker, Eric, AV club geek, and Tyler, the king of all nerds. Was I that pathetic? But then, I got one last one. A note was attached to it. It read:

Dear Bella,

"Soft kiss and wine What a pretty friend of mine. We're finally intertwined. Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive tonight." Meet me at the dance tonight. Though you will have to find me on your own. I hope your good at guessing.

Love,

Your Secret Valentine

This was unbelievable! I cannot believe it. I looked all over the classroom for potential candidates. I looked at Edward who was currently talking with Lauren, the slut of the school. _A match made in heaven. _I thought. I chuckled and looked away.

After school Alice and Rose made me try on several dresses, but then we finally found the perfect one. It was a long, light pink, and it had jewels on the bodice. Then came hair, Ughhh! They pulled my hair up and then put it into a curly ponytail. After make-up I was finally ready to go.

We arrived at the school auditorium. My heart was ready to meet my fate. I slowly walked in, and shockingly all eyes were on me. I carried my carnation with me hoping that my secret valentine would show up.

I turned and yet again bumped into the gorgeous Edward Cullen. "Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Edward. I'm sure you don't know where my secret valentine is do you?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I do." He said confidently.

"Really! Who?"

"Bella…" He said and then pulled out a red rose. My mouth dropped open and he just pulled me into the floor to dance.

"Well, I never expected this." I said.

"And why is that, Bella?"

"First of all, because your Mr. Popular, quarterback of the football team, and a hotshot," I said "and I'm just normal."

"You're far from normal. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you are simply the most wonderful person I have ever met."

As he said that he lowered his head down to mine, and I raised my head up, and his lips met mine. It was wonderful to know that I found my secret valentine. We danced around to "Secret Valentine" and wished it could last forever.

Soft kiss and wineWhat a pretty friend of mineWe're finally intertwinedNervous and shy for the moment we will come aliveTonightSecret valentine

We'll write a song That turns out the lightsWhen both boy and girl start suddenly shaking insideDon't waste your timeSpeed up your breathingJust close your eyesWe'll hope it's for nothing at allLay down, be stillDon't worry talk they willI'll be loving you untilMorning's first lightBreaks tomorrow I'll take care of you tonight

We'll write a song That turns out the lightsWhen both boy and girl start suddenly shaking insideDon't waste your timeSpeed up your breathingJust close your eyesWe'll hope it's for nothing at allNothing at allWhen guilt fills your headBrush off rise up from the deadThis is the moment that we will come aliveBrace yourself for loveSweet love, secret love

We'll write a song that turns out the lightsWhen both boy and girl start suddenly shaking insideDon't waste your timeSpeed up your breathingJust close your eyesWe'll hope it's for nothing at all(We'll write a song)That turn's out the lightsWhen both boy and girl start suddenly shaking insideDon't waste your timeSpeed up your breathingJust close your eyesWe'll hope it's for nothing at allNothing at all

"Happy Valentine's Day, my secret valentine." After he said that I felt like I was in heaven.

* * *

6 years later

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"Sort of, just don't let me fall on my face, Dad." I said, chuckling.

"Oh, I wont Bells." He gave me a smile.

Today I was getting married to the love of my life. Yes, I was scared, but in a good way. In a few short moments I would finally be, Mrs. Bella Cullen. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it? I started walking. My legs felt like jelly as I approached the altar. Edward had the hugest grin on his face. As my father handed me to Edward, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and I smiled at him. We both exchanged our vows and I do's.

"Ok, Mr. Cullen you may kiss your bride." The priest said smiling. He bent down his head to give me a passionate kiss. My life was now complete.

We were in the reception and we were now sharing our first dance as husband and wife. "You look very beautiful, Mrs. Cullen."

"And you look very handsome, Mr. Cullen."

We kept dancing and dancing surprisingly not falling like my clumsy self would. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

At that moment, the puzzle pieces of my life came together. Everything today was perfect, as it always will be… forever!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If you did Review please! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
